1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a function of recognizing multi-touch inputs and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices with touch displays capable of detecting user inputs in the form of touch inputs and touch gestures are becoming increasingly common. There are icons usually displayed on the touch display, and each corresponds to one function. When the user touches one icon on the touch display, the touch is recognized and the function corresponding to the touch is performed. However, when the user wants to simultaneously perform various functions, many icons must be touched, it is inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device with a function of recognizing multi-touch inputs to overcome the described limitations.